


Fire and Stars

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rituals, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: The fire was burning. The ritual began. The stars aligned. The ritual completes.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fire and Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> Thank you for the amazing photo prompt Q! I loved it and this eventually came out...

She sat on the outskirts of the little circle; the daisies threaded through her hair held in place by a sticking charm. The outer circle contained all their female friends; Luna with bright purple Irises through her long blonde tresses, Ginny with white Edelweiss a striking contrast through her red waves, Pansy Parkinson, Ron’s wife, with a crown of pink roses placed slightly awkwardly on her dark locks, Hannah Abbot, Neville’s girlfriend, with a flowering ribbon of some form of cross-species ivy that he had created for her, and Cassiopeia Blackthorn, an American witch who was currently dating Harry, had peonies braided into her thick brown locks.

The inner circle contained their partners, or male substitutes in the case of Ginny and Luna. The men wore diaphanous cloth in blues and blacks, enough to protect their modesty but not enough to shield them from the heat of the first. They had gold painted patterns on their skin and danced around the fire, singing songs of praise and love and new life and thanks to the ancient gods and goddesses of fire and war and rebirth and life.

It was nearing midnight and Hermione smiled as their songs reached a crescendo. Her husband, Severus, was leading their ritual but she was not truly participating. As such, Severus was a substitute male for Luna Lovegood-Weasley and Arthur Weasley was the substitute male for his own daughter.

Five males circled the fire, their hands moving in a set of concentric patterns, interwoven with spell work from wands and words from foreign tongues. It was beautiful, it was primal. It awakened a deep longing and yearning in her heart and she felt her body tremble and shudder as they reached the crescendo just as a distant church began to chime midnight. Each male reached for the fire blackened wood at the base, marking their hands in black ash as they turned to their female counterparts.

The stars were aligned, the fire sending sparks towards the constellation of Virgo, the Virgin, a fitting amount of symbolism for the ritual of old that Severus and Hermione Snape had sought to revive on the night of their wedding nine months ago. A ritual that had been successful for them and would now, hopefully, be successful for all their friends.

The men reached for their females, smearing the now nude women with black ash in runes on their breasts and bellies, the markings for life and beauty and womanhood. Hermione growled softly as her husband came towards her, placing his hand on her stomach, the markings unnecessary. A wave of tightness hit her and she looked into his eyes, her pupils blown wide.

“I think, my love, it is time. We have performed the ritual for them. I think now it is time for our own little miracle.”

Their daughter, Adelaide Carolina Snape, was born on the 1st of November at 1:27am, completely healthy, completely loved. Their friends arrived, dishevelled, and still smelling of smoke and fire, all knowing that they too were bringing babies into this new world thanks to old rituals and remembered traditions.


End file.
